Second Chance
by ScriptorBemi
Summary: Bulma is dead... Vegita meets someone from his past... Vegita/Seia
1. chapter 1

Title: Second Chance  
  
Author: Princess Bemidia  
  
A/N: Bulma is dead. Vegita meets someone from his past. romance. R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT.  
  
***  
  
Seia raced into the cockpit of her space pod. "Damn!" The ship was being pulled to a small planet by its gravitational force. Checking the energy levels she punched the wall leaving a nice, little dent in it. If she tried to get out of the planet's gravity pull she would use the rest of the energy and be stranded in space. Letting the ship enter the atmosphere, she sat down and looked out the window at the planet beneath her. "I can't believe this is happening." The ship came out of the o-zone and began gaining momentum, she pressed a couple of buttons and was greeted by the sound of alarms going off. "What now?!" She pressed a couple more buttons and her eyes widened. The energy was gone. It had somehow depleted while the ship was entering the atmosphere. She groaned and rolled her eyes. She would have to get out and stop the ship from crashing. Opening an escape hatch she jumped out and caught the ship. "I hate this ship but it's my ticket off this planet." She landed and froze. Five strong ki's were heading right for her. She immediately hid her tail. She had been on too many planets that hated sayains to take the chance. She turned only when the people landed in back of her. She turned around, there was one human, one Nameik, and. Three sayains?! Her eyes fell on the shortest of all of them. 'Vegita?!' She kept her mouth shut and just looked at them.  
  
One of the other sayains stepped forward. "I'm Goku. Who are you and what are you doing on this planet?"  
  
Seia glanced around. "My name is Seia and I crash landed on this planet."  
  
Vegita rolled his eyes and made a disbelieving sound. "Like I'm going to believe that! Your ship isn't even scratched!"  
  
Goku glared at him for a moment, then turned to apologize to Seia but she beat him to it. "Shut up Vegita."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened and Vegita grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "How the hell do you know my name?!"  
  
Seia glared at him, grabbed his hand and squeezed, smirking as she heard the bones pop. "What did Frieza do to you Vegita?"  
  
Vegita pulled his hand back and looked shocked. "How the hell?"  
  
Seia smirked. "You'll figure it out." With that she was gone along with her space ship.  
  
Vegita felt his hand and was surprised to find that none of the bones were broken. But it was the image of the slender woman with long black hair and black eyes flecked with blood red that was bothering him. "Seia. ?! What the fuck?! It can't be!"  
  
Goku stepped forward. "What is it Vegita?"  
  
"She's supposed to be dead!" Vegita shook his head and faced the others. "This is very strange. Follow me." He took off and headed towards Capsule Corps. No one said a word as he walked in, went to his bedroom, got a box, came downstairs and put it on the dining room table. He opened took out two pictures and a woman's necklace. He picked up one of the pictures and looked at it. It was himself at the age of seven standing with a girl about the same age; they were both smiling and looked like they were the happiest two people in the universe. He set the picture down and picked up the necklace.  
  
Krillan picked up the picture. "That's you?!" He slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
Vegita just looked at him. "Yes, I didn't always act like this you know."  
  
Everyone looked at him, but Goku picked up the other picture. "Whoa." It was a picture of the royal family and another family with a little girl in front next to Vegita. "Is that Seia and her parents?"  
  
Vegita glanced at the picture and nodded. "Yes, that's her father Lord Adon. Seia was next in line to be queen."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened. "But you were the only boy. You were supposed to marry Seia?!"  
  
Vegita chuckled softly. "Yes, and we both hated the very idea of it." He looked at necklace. "She gave this to me before Frieza came."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Vegita was standing in the royal gardens, looking at the sky. A younger Seia came up behind him. "Vegita?"  
  
Vegita spun around. "Seia! Don't do that!"  
  
Seia winced. "Shh. I'm supposed to be restricted to the house! But I had talk to you. Something's wrong, I can feel it. Something bad is about to happen and we're going to get separated. I wanted you to have this." She held up a silver chain with a pedant. It was a pure white stone, a very rare stone on his planet.  
  
Vegita stared for a moment. "Seia you're grandmother gave you that. You should keep it."  
  
Seia shook her head. "I never really knew her and I want you to have something to remember me by. Take it."  
  
Vegita reached out to grab the necklace and the sun glinted off a gold ring bearing the royal emblem. "Thank you." He took the necklace and then pulled off the ring. "Take this, in exchange for the necklace. Don't forget me." He didn't know why but he trusted Seia's feelings. She had shared her feelings with him before and they had turned out to be right.  
  
Seia smiled slightly and took the ring. "You could never be forgotten, Vegita." With that she curtsied quickly and ran back to the house.  
  
*KCABHSALF*  
  
He put it back in the box. "But that was a long time ago and we've both changed quite a bit." He shook his head mentally kicking himself for letting his mind drift like that. "I think it's time you left. Seia will turn up when she wants to." With that he took the two pictures and put them in the box. The others nodded and left. Vegita sat down at the table and sighed.  
  
***  
  
Seia was in her ship checking the controls when she noticed the smoke. "What else could go wrong?!" She pulled open the hatch to the reactor, and climbed down. She walked a little and shook her head. "Damn it." The ship ran on the power of a laser being shot through one diamond to 29 smaller diamonds. Unfortunately all but 10 of the smaller diamonds had literally gone though a meltdown. 'Looks like I'm going to have to face Vegita earlier than she had planned.' She pushed the button that would shut down all but the essential energy outlets. Then she climbed out and shut the hatch. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this so soon. I don't want to get attached to him. Not the bounty hunters after me." 


	2. chapter 2

Title: Second Chance  
  
Author: Princess Bemidia  
  
Summary: Vegita is trying to deal with seeing Seia again.  
  
A/N: Hope you like it... R&R  
  
The next day Vegita was sitting outside under a tree. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night. It was just the thought that Seia was on the same planet as him that kept him awake. He stood up suddenly and punched the tree. 'Why am I thinking this?! I've lived with her being dead... Why would her being alive change anything? What's she thinking?" He didn't have time to ponder that thought... The other fighters had landed in the yard. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Have you heard from Seia?"  
  
Vegita glared at him. "No. I told you yesterday she'll contact us when she wants to."  
  
Seia landed silently and leaned against another tree. "True, Vegita, but unfortunately it's going to be sooner than I expected."  
  
Everyone spun around and started at her. Vegita held onto the tree to stay standing. "Seia... What are you doing here?"  
  
Seia just looked at him for a moment. "I told you yesterday. The diamond core of my ship went through a meltdown."  
  
Vegita let go of the tree. "So why did you come to me?"  
  
Seia sighed. "Considering the fact that you've been on this planet far longer than me I figured you could help me. I need about 7 diamonds to get my ship running... (A/N: She had 13 extra.)  
  
Vegita rolled his eyes. "You're in a hurry to get off the planet aren't you?"  
  
Seia crossed her arms. "If you were being framed for murder, you wouldn't want to stay in one place so bounty hunters could find you."  
  
Vegita turned white. "Who framed you?"  
  
Seia uncrossed her arms and clenched her fists. "My partner..."  
  
Vegita looked confused. "Your partner? Why would you need a partner?"  
  
Seia rolled her eyes. "I never said I was innocent... I've done a couple of jobs, but never murder. He got mad when I told him I wanted out of the whole thing."  
  
Vegita shook his head. "I'm not sure if I can help you... Diamonds aren't exactly cheap on this planet."  
  
Seia nodded. "I kinda figured that..." She put her hand in her pocket and froze for a moment. "Oh yeah, before I forget." She pulled her hand out of her pocket and held her hand out to Vegita.  
  
Vegita narrowed his eyes then reached out his hand. Seia dropped his gold ring onto his palm. "You actually kept this?"  
  
Seia nodded. "I've got something else I think you should have but I'll give those to you later."  
  
Vegita just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  
  
Seia smirked and started to levitate. "I'll be back later..."  
  
Vegita just looked at her as she flew off. Then he shook his head and turned towards the others.  
  
Gohan raised his eyebrows. "That was interesting."  
  
Vegita glared at him. "Hmm... What ever..." He walked back in the house closing the door after himself.  
  
Seia flew back to her ship and took out a medium sized box. "Will you deserve it, Vegita?" She opened the box and took out an object. "Please don't let it be that you turned into your father..."  
  
A week went by and she went back to Vegita's house. She landed and the others were there. "Hello, Vegita."  
  
Vegita glanced at her. "No luck with the diamonds, Seia."  
  
"Damn it... I would really like to get the hell off this planet..." Seia looked around. It really wasn't that bad, it's just she didn't want Vegita getting hurt if the bounty hunters showed up. After all he was her prince. She just stood there watching Vegita training in the air. 'He's gotten good, but not good enough.'  
  
Vegita stopped and landed on the ground. "You train anymore?"  
  
Seia smiled. "All the time. Why?"  
  
Vegita smirked and crossed his arms. "Up for a little sparring?"  
  
Seia smirked and the others were amazed at how much she looked like a sayain. "Of course. With or without ki blasts? Considering the fact we're in an urban area."  
  
Vegita shrugged. "I guess you're right... Don't start crying if I hurt you..."  
  
Seia raised her eyebrows. "Like that will ever happen."  
  
Goku stepped forward. "Vegita don't you think you should tell her you're-?"  
  
Vegita glared at him. "Shut up, Kakarrot..."  
  
Seia's eyes flashed from Vegita to Goku. "You're Kakarrot?!" Goku nodded and Seia just shook her head. "Never mind. You ready Vegita?"  
  
Vegita nodded and they took off in the air. It went like any normal sparring match you might see on the show. Except for the fact that Vegita was fighting a female with a tail. It was extremely long fight, and both fighters where equally matched until Vegita flew back and froze in midair. He yelled at top of his lungs and went SS1; he smirked and waited for Seia's reaction.  
  
Seia watched Vegita turn super sayain and smiled inwardly. On the outside she nodded her head in congratulations and went into what looked like a state of meditation.  
  
Vegita thinking she was vulnerable at that moment attacked her, five hundred feet away from her he stopped dead. He tried to move forward and couldn't. He cast a weird look down at the other fighters and shrugged. He looked back at Seia and his mouth dropped open. While she was in meditation her ki skyrocketed and her hair was changing color, but not to the regular golden color a super sayain's hair would turn, no, hers was turning silver. The ki surrounding her wasn't golden either, it was also silver.  
  
Seia dropped out of the meditation and opened her eyes; they had gone from black to the purest of white. "Well?" She smirked and everyone's mouths dropped open.  
  
Vegita's eyes widened. "What the hell is that?"  
  
Seia smirked. "This is my super sayain form. I guess that because we evolved to super sayains in different places and through different methods, it transforms us differently. But let's get going... I hate standing and talking during a fight..." With that she attacked Vegita. Seia got the upper hand and it remained that way even after Vegita turned SS2.  
  
Vegita wasn't severely injured physically; no this was more of a wounded pride. He gave up and Seia dropped back down to her normal state. Vegita landed and glared at her. "Okay so I lost..."  
  
Krillan fell over. "He admitted it! It's a miracle!"  
  
Vegita glared at him. "Shut up you stupid human..."  
  
Seia tried not to laugh. "Hey let's not kill anybody okay?"  
  
Vegita glanced back at her. "You don't tell me what to do, I am still your prince."  
  
Seia rolled her eyes. "Yes..." She stopped dead. "Shit... I'll be back. No one leave, I've got something to give you, Vegita..." With that she took off and flew towards her ship, she grabbed two things from her ship and flew back to where Vegita and the others where waiting.  
  
Vegita looked confused as Seia took off. When she returned ten minutes later she had two boxes with her. "What are those?"  
  
Seia smiled slyly. "I need a place to put them and not on the ground."  
  
Vegita shrugged and led her into the house. "What's this about Seia?" He said as she placed on of the boxes in front of him.  
  
Seia gestured towards the box. "Open it..."  
  
Vegita looked from the box to her, like he was expecting it to explode the moment he opened it. Finally deciding to open it he took a deep breath. With one last look at Seia and opened the lid. Inside was a velvet bag, he took it out and his breath caught as he saw the symbol of the royal family on the bag. "What the?" He opened the bag and took out a scroll. "This isn't..." He pushed the box out of the way and opened the scroll. Inside written completely in sayain was the complete family tree of the royal family of Vegeta. Vegita gasped and ran his hand down until it rested on his name where it stopped.  
  
Seia smiled slightly. "I figure you'd like to write your mate and your children into it..." Vegeta looked at her and she glanced at the wall where a picture of Bulma, Vegita, Trunks and Bra hung.  
  
Vegita nodded and put the scroll away. "What's in the other box?"  
  
Seia tensed for a moment. "Usually both of these would have been given to in a ceremony...But..." She shut up and pushed the other box towards him.  
  
He sighed and opened it. He froze his eyes locked on the two objects in the box. "How? I- Oh my god..." He reached in and pulled out one of the objects and held it up. The others froze too. It was the king's crown... Seia had just given Vegita the most important artifact from their home planet. It was just a gold ring, but it had diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds in a strategic pattern all over it. He set it down and took out the second object. "The queen's crown... HOW DID YOU GET THESE SEIA?!"  
  
Seia took a step back but didn't look surprised. "Easy Vegita... Your mother gave them to me before I left the planet... She knew Freiza was evil, and she knew the planet would be destroyed."  
  
Vegita almost looked outraged. He grabbed Seia and threw her up against the wall. Goku stepped forward but a look from Seia stopped him. She knew this would happen. "You little bitch! You-!"  
  
Seia glared at him. "Don't you even Vegita... I knew this day would come... And I knew you would turn out this way. No matter how many times you promised me that you wouldn't, you turned out exactly like your father!" Vegita slapped her. She closed her eyes as she felt the blood trickle out of her mouth and down her chin. She ground her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut; she seemed to be fighting internally. Retaliate or respect her prince and just summit. For a second there it seemed like she wasn't going to do anything, then with a look of deep concentration, she opened her eyes, they were blood red.  
  
Vegita let go of her, but it wasn't from his own will. He looked confused. Then he looked at Seia and his eyes widened. Suddenly he was thrown out the door like a rag doll. "What the hell?"  
  
Seia with a look of pure hatred shining in her eyes, smirked. "Did you honestly forget I was telekinetic? Did you Vegita?" With a flick of her head she threw him against the house. She gently reached up and wiped the blood from her chin, then she walked over to Vegita and slapped him, drawing blood.  
  
"Why you..." Vegita glared at her.  
  
Seia laughed. "What are you going to do Vegita?! Go ahead try to move!" Vegita tried and failed. "I've gained a lot experience with this power... You aren't any exemption..." Vegita tried to move again. "Don't like it do you? Not being able to move... Not knowing if that pshyic hold on you is going to get tighter and crush your chest... No you don't like it at all..."  
  
Vegita glared at her. He had always known Seia could be dangerous, pissing her off might me the last move he made... "Seia, as your prince I order you to release me..."  
  
Seia made the prince's invisible bond tighten. "You order me? You can't order me! You turn out exactly like your father and you expect me to follow your orders?! Get real, Vegita! Back off, Kakarott!" Her eyes were focused on Vegita. "I'm not stupid... You may have lowered your ki to the level of a field mouse but you don't have any mental barriers up. And unless you want to end up like Prince Vegita over here I suggest you back off."  
  
The others looked at each other this wasn't the first time they couldn't step in on an attack, but this was different. They all knew that sayains were very dangerous and had very short tempers, and this is the first time they had seen someone truly loyal to the prince attack him. Goku took a step forward. "Seia... Calm down would you?"  
  
Seia glanced at Goku. "No. This little asshole is going to learn not to mess with me."  
  
Vegita's eyes widened realizing that Seia wasn't exactly just getting even, and it could be his life she took. "Seia... Please calm down..."  
  
Seia laughed. "What? No more orders Vegita?!" She stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess you're right though..." She turned and Vegita fell to the ground. "Hit me again and you're dead... Understand?"  
  
Vegita lay on the ground trying to catch his breath. He slowly stood back up. "I'm...sorry Seia..."  
  
Seia turned and looked at him, her eyes had gone back to normal but the red flecks in them were more noticeable. "You're sorry? Do you know how ironic it is that you said that?" She frowned and pushed the hair out of her eyes. "Your father said that before I-."  
  
Vegita looked deep into her eyes. "Before you what Seia?"  
  
Seia looked at the ground. "I'm not going to tell you... I don't want to go through what just happened again."  
  
Vegita walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "What did you do Seia?!"  
  
Seia turned her head and looked at the ground... "Before I... killed him..."  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay did all of you understand that? Just remember that this is an alternative universe fanfic... Very weird cliffhanger but you know that always helps. R&R. 


	3. Chapter 3

Vegita dropped his arms down to his side. "You……… killed him? You?"  
  
Seia bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Yes………"  
  
Vegita just stood there looking at the sayain in front of him. "There's no way……… Seia please tell me you didn't………"  
  
Seia shook her head. "I would Vegita but I can't……… But it was in self defense………"  
  
Vegita took a deep breath, and nodded. "I can deal with that……… Mother?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
Goku and the rest of the fighters had gone silent. Goku couldn't believe the slender girl in front of him had killed the sayain king. He looked at Krillan who's eyes had gotten as big as dinner plates, to Piccolo who looked surprised and somewhat respectful, to Gohan who was staring at Goku. Goten and Trunks were looking from Vegita to Seia to each other. 18 was just standing there, her face and eyes showing nothing.  
  
Vegita looked at Seia. "You follow me." He looked at the other fighters. "You leave."  
  
Goku gave Vegita a look that translated: You better not hurt her. Vegita nodded. "Fine… Come on guys."  
  
Krillan looked at Goku. "Umm… Goku?"  
  
Goku looked at him and they all flew off.  
  
Vegita turned and walked inside, followed by a very wary Seia. "What happened to my mother, Seia?"  
  
Seia sighed and looked at him. "Your father had found out that your mother was planning on sending me off the planet after Freiza took you… And he attacked her……… I walked into the room at that time and tried to help her. He then attacked me. I got him in a telekinetic hold and I killed him……… Vegita I'm really sorry………"  
  
Vegita nodded. "It's not your fault… I guess you showing up is a blessing in a way. I've been acting like my father too much. And after all I did promise I wouldn't……… so………"  
  
Seia still looked worried. "You're not angry are you?"  
  
Vegita smirked. "I'm pissed that you just came in here and turned everything upside down, but I'm not mad you killed my father. He deserved what he got, and better yet you got him to apologize."  
  
Seia facefaulted. (The anime kind.) "WHOA! Hold it! You're not the least bit angry?! Are you feeling all right Vegita?! You just tried to kill me for so much as touching the royal crowns and you're not the slightest little bit mad that I killed your father?!"  
  
Vegita shrugged. "I don't know what I feel right now……… I have closed myself off from the rest of the world after Bulma died and with my kids being teenagers they don't need me, so I let myself slip back into the attitude I had before she came into my life………"  
  
Seia nodded. "Trust me I understand. Cyan was the one thing in life that kept me from killing people………"  
  
Vegita looked confused. "Cyan? Whose Cyan?"  
  
Seia smiled a slow sad smile. "My husband……… The bounty hunters killed him………"  
  
'Husband?! Whoa…' Vegita nodded. "Did you have any kids?"  
  
Seia nodded. "Yes……… But the bounty hunters killed him too………"  
  
Vegita shook his head. "Why don't you fight back?"  
  
Seia smiled again. "I would trust me… But Cyan was a very peaceful person and I don't kill in honor of his memory…"  
  
Vegita looked up at a picture of Bulma. "Yes I know………"  
  
Seia looked at the clock. "I have to get back… I'll be back sometime later." She walked out and flew off to her ship.  
  
Vegita sighed and looked at the queen's crown lying on the table. "Things didn't turn out the way we thought they would. Who would have thought that you were the one that would be running………"  
  
***  
  
Okay……… Weird chapter and Vegita is OOC but who cares……… 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Second Chance Chp. 4  
  
Author: Princess Bemidia  
  
Disclaimer: Look on the first page! Cause I'm not going to type the fact that I don't own Dragonball Z… Boo Hoo!!!!  
  
Seia was sitting in her ship staring at the wall. She hadn't wanted to hurt Vegita, but she really couldn't control her temper and Vegita pissed her off royally. He had reminded her of his father… and her own father. She didn't know why it was the nature of a male sayain to be an asshole, but most of them were. Kakarott was a different story though, but Kami knows what happened on this weird planet. She cursed silently and felt her ki rise. "Damn it! I just had to land on this planet, didn't I? I couldn't have landed on a planet were the people weren't childhood friends, could I?"  
  
"No, probably not."  
  
Seia was on her feet and into a fighting stance in half a millisecond. But it was Kakarott standing there. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I came to find out your history. You proved today that you are more than capable of killing someone I'm here to make sure you don't…"  
  
Seia rolled her eyes and dropped her guard. "I'm not going to kill anyone, it goes against everything I have ever worked for."  
  
Goku narrowed his eyes at her. "What exactly have you been working for?"  
  
Seia sighed. "A normal life. One where you don't have to worry about bounty hunters showing up and killing the people you love. A life where I don't have to hide in the eternity of space. Where I can return to the planets I've grown to love. Killing someone defeats the entire purpose of trying to stay alive."  
  
Goku's eyes widened. "Whoa…"  
  
Seia looked sad. "I don't have a life. It all revolves around running from bounty hunters."  
  
Goku nodded then looked guilty. "I'm sorry about coming in here and disturbing you."  
  
Seia smiled sadly. "It's alright. Most sayains aren't trustworthy and I'm betting when Vegita landed on this planet with the others it wasn't pretty."  
  
Goku laughed. "No it wasn't… I'll leave now…"  
  
Seia shook her head. "You don't have to I was about to start cooking dinner."  
  
Goku's ears perked up at the mention of food. "I think I will stay…"  
  
Seia smiled and rolled her eyes. "I figured you would. You've definitely got the sayain appetite. Come on…" She led him to a small kitchen and started pulling food out of a refrigerator. "It'll be ready in about 10 minutes… Would you set the table?"  
  
Goku nodded and began setting the table once he found where the plates were. "Where did you learn to cook?"  
  
"My mom…" Seia smirked. "I might have been destined to be queen, but I didn't get spoiled. I knew how to cook a four-course meal by the time I was 6."  
  
Goku gawked at her. "Whoa! I can't cook anything but fish…"  
  
"Figures. Vegita was spoiled rotten being the prince that he was… He can't cook eggs."  
  
"Hey neither can I!"  
  
"You have an excuse. Vegita's just lazy, and he trains too much."  
  
Goku started laughing. "You sounded like Bulma for a moment there."  
  
Seia smiled and shook her head. "Actually, that's what my husband said to me… In fact that was the day before he died…"  
  
Goku frowned. "Your and Vegita's lives have been very rough haven't they?"  
  
Seia nodded. "But that's in the past and the moment I find my ex-partner I'm settling down."  
  
"You're always welcome here…"  
  
Seia smiled a sad smile. "Maybe…" She sighed and moved a pot off the stove. "Well, dinner is served."  
  
"That was fast. What are we having?"  
  
"Soup. It's an old family recipe."  
  
"Sayain food? Cool."  
  
Seia smiled and served him a huge bowl, then she sat down and started eating. By the time they were both full they had gone through 17 bowls of the soup. "Mmm… I haven't made that in a while. So?"  
  
"Delicious! He looked at the watch Chichi had given him for Christmas and made him wear. "Oops, Chichi's going to be mad that I'm home so late…"  
  
"You better go. I don't want you to get in trouble with your wife." Seia smiled and showed him the exit. As she watched him go she cursed silently. "Just what you need… To get yourself attached to the people on this planet…" She turned around and made her way to her bedroom.  
  
***  
  
Okay… This is a completely useless chapter, but it was necessary to get her to be friends with one of the fighters… R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Second Chance  
  
Author: Princess Bemidia  
  
Disclaimer: check the first chapter.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long… Don't flame me…  
  
***  
  
Seia landed in front of Capsule Corps. 'I wish I could get off this planet… I mean I don't want any problems…' She knocked on the door and crossed her arms. Kakarott's appearance on her ship yesterday had just put all of the in more danger.  
  
Vegita opened the door. He was slightly startled to see Seia standing there. "Umm… Hello." He let her in. "I'm close to findings some diamonds, but it will be a couple days…"  
  
Seia shook her head. "That's a couple day's I don't… Thank you though. You're not mad at me for what happened yesterday are you?"  
  
"No… Just a little sore." Vegita rubbed his neck. "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"No I'm fine." Seia looked around. "I'm really sorry about everything… Especially making you help me."  
  
Vegita glared at her. "No one makes me do ANYTHING I don't want to…"  
  
"Sure… Whatever you say Vegita." Seia rolled her eyes.  
  
Vegita pulled something out of his pocket. "Here… I think this belongs to you…"  
  
Seia gasped as she recognized her necklace. "Oh my god… I don't believe you kept that…" She took her grandmother's necklace with trembling hands. She then threw her arms around Vegita's neck, surprising the hell out of him.  
  
Once Vegita got over that shock he smiled. "Hey… Just calm down…"  
  
Seia pulled back a little, looking into Vegita's obsidian eyes. She stopped smiling and just stared at him.  
  
Vegita stopped smiling too… He was searching Seia's eyes. Slowly he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips, waiting a moment before deepening it… His eyes closed simultaneously with Seia's. After a couple moments he pulled back and looked at Seia.  
  
Seia opened her eyes then closed them again as they filled with tears. She leaned her forehead against Vegita's shoulder and whispered, "I was afraid this was going to happen."  
  
Vegita gently held Seia against him. "I really shouldn't have done that… I'm sorry."  
  
Seia took a couple deep breaths and pulled back from Vegita. "It's okay… I had better go." She turned and walked to the door. "I'll be back tomorrow to check…" With that she left Vegita standing in his living room staring at the door.  
  
Vegita shook his head. 'I really wish you weren't on the run… Maybe this could have worked out.' He looked up at his and Bulma's wedding picture. He immediately felt guilty. 'I'm sorry Bulma. I really do love you… But I love Seia too…' His eyes widened as soon as he thought that. The idea of him loving Seia had never entered his mind before, but it was true. It was his love for Seia that had kept him partially sane during the time he was with Freiza; it was his love for Seia that had allowed him to fall in love with Bulma in the first place. 'I thought that she had died but it was that love that had allowed me to open up to Bulma…'  
  
Seia was half way home when she landed next to a waterfall and broke down crying. "Vegita…" She punched the ground. 'Damn it… I knew this would happen… I should have taken my chances in outer space. At least then you would have been safe… Why did I have to land here and fall in love with you all over again?' She stiffened as she heard someone land behind her.  
  
Vegita had left to go find Seia and he had found her. "Seia…"  
  
Seia bowed her head so Vegita couldn't see the tears. "Go away…"  
  
"No." Vegita walked up to her and forced her to look at him. "What's wrong Seia?"  
  
Seia tried to avert her eyes from Vegita's but it was no use. "Vegita I can't get attached… I just can't lose another person I love." Her mouth fell open as she realized what she had said. "Vegita…"  
  
Vegita hugged her. "Seia…" He decided it was about time to swallow his pride. "I love you…"  
  
Seia's eyes widened, but the tears still fell. "It won't work out Vegita… The bounty hunters will find me and someone will die." She tried to back out of Vegita's hold.  
  
"I can take care of myself Seia." Vegita wouldn't let go of her. "We can handle it…"  
  
Seia shook her head. "I wish I could stay Vegita, but my best bet is to find my partner."  
  
"But you could never find him…" Vegita was basically begging her to stay.  
  
"But it will be better than having you die the same way Cyan did." Seia wrapped her arms around Vegita's neck and buried her face in his chest. "If I find him I'll come back."  
  
Vegita was now crying. "It's still not good enough… I won't be able to stand you disappearing out of my life again." (A/N: Sap… Oh wonderful sap… Don't flame me for it… We all knew Seia was going to have to leave.)  
  
"I'm sorry Vegita…" Seia sighed. "I'll try to come back in a year, but if I don't I probably never will." She pulled back a bit. "Understand?"  
  
Vegita nodded. "Would you at least come back to my house?" (A/N: Don't ask why… You probably already know…)  
  
"Yes…"  
  
***The Next Morning***  
  
Seia was standing in Vegita's bedroom looking out the window. 'How do I get myself into these things?'  
  
Vegita came up behind her and held out a small black bag. "I figured you could use these…"  
  
Seia glanced at him, then opened the bag. "Oh my…" There were the diamonds she had asked for. "Thank you Vegita…"  
  
Vegita smiled slightly. "You're welcome, but I guess this means you're leaving today huh?"  
  
"Yeah… The sooner the better." Seia's eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around Vegita's neck. "Don't come to say goodbye… I won't be able to leave if you do."  
  
"Fine." Vegita shut his eyes to block the tears.  
  
Seia kissed him lightly. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too." Vegita stared down at her. "I love you Seia."  
  
"I love you too…" Seia pulled away and left Vegita standing in his bedroom.  
  
***Two Hours Later***  
  
Seia had replaced the diamonds in her ship and was saying goodbye to some of the fighters. She hugged Goku. "Goodbye Kakarott…" She turned and saw Vegita standing there. "I told you not to come…"  
  
"Since when do I listen to you?" Vegita smiled slightly. "I had to say goodbye."  
  
Seia walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. "Vegita…" She rested her head on his shoulder. "I…can't…"  
  
Vegita lifted her chin and smiled at her. "One of us has to be strong and it's not going to be me… You have to go Seia…"  
  
The other fighters looked at each other, very confused. Seia nodded. "I guess…"  
  
"Good." Vegita pulled a necklace out of his pocket. "I want you to have this." He clasped it around her neck.  
  
Seia glanced at the stone immediately recognizing it. "Vegita! You didn't…"  
  
"Yes I did…" Vegita smiled, tears filling his eyes again. "Now… Go…"  
  
Seia took a deep breath, and kissed Vegita. She pulled back after a moment and looked at him. "I love you Vegita."  
  
"I love you too Seia." Vegita nodded and Seia dropped her arms.  
  
Seia walked over to the ship. She waved and disappeared…  
  
***  
  
That's it… Next chapter will be the last…. Thank god. R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Second Chance  
  
Author: Princess Bemidia  
  
A/N: Okay… This is the last chapter!  
  
***  
  
Vegita closed his eyes and let the tears stream down his face. 'Seia…'  
  
Goku scratched his head. "Vegita?"  
  
"Don't ask Kakarott…" Vegita wiped his face.  
  
Yaumcha looked confused. "What did you do?'  
  
Vegita smiled. "I melted down my mother's crown…" Everyone's mouth fell open. Vegita shook his head. "I'm leaving…"  
  
***One Year Later***  
  
Vegita stood at his window staring out at the sky. "Seia…" 'She's not coming back… She's been gone for a year… I've lost her yet again.' "Damn it!"  
  
***One Year and Two Months Later***  
  
Vegita was outside sitting on the ground. Actually he was supposed to be sparing with Goku, but he couldn't concentrate. 'Damn it…'  
  
Goku sat on the ground next to Vegita. "Seia again?"  
  
"Yeah…" Vegita looked up at the sky. "I still can't believe I'll never see her again… This time was so much harder than last time I was forced to leave her." Vegita wiped a tear away. "God I miss her…"  
  
"I've missed you too Vegita…"  
  
Vegita and Goku both stood up and spun around. Vegita's mouth fell open. "Seia?!" He ran over and hugged her.  
  
"Sorry I'm late…" Seia smiled as Vegita kissed her. She pulled back. "Hey calm down…"  
  
Vegita faked a scowl. "Do you realize how much you worried me?! For the past two months I've been sick to my stomach thinking you wouldn't come back!"  
  
"Sorry…" Seia faked puppy eyes. "Will you ever forgive me?" Without waiting for an answer Seia leaned up and kissed him. When she pulled back she still had her puppy eyes. "Huh?"  
  
"I'll think about it…" Vegita smiled.  
  
Seia looked over Vegita's shoulder at Goku. "Hello there, Kakarott."  
  
"Nice to see you again Seia." Goku smiled and decided it was time to leave. "I'll see you later…" He disappeared.  
  
Seia smiled at Vegita. "So now that we've gotten rid of all distractions what do you want to do?"  
  
Vegita thought for a moment, then he swept her up in his arms and started toward the house. "This…"  
  
  
  
Small Epilogue: Vegita and Seia got married and had a kid. They all lived happily ever after.  
  
***  
  
LAST CHAPTER! Why do I write such long fics anyway? Never mind… R&R! 


End file.
